the reunion of the queen and her king
by MusicForMyLife
Summary: Have you ever wondered how marciline is the vampire queen. I mean every queen has their king, who is this mysterious man. read to find out marciline X OC. later the worlds of Finn and Jake and Fiona and cake will cross. (Chapter 2) later Finn X fiona


REUNION OF THE QUEEN AND HER KING.

Hello there. Some of you might be reading my other story hatred turns to love. If you are wondering I am continuing that story. I had ALOT of Fanfics on my IPod so I'm uploading some of them. I will try to update every Thursday' some times I might do surprise updates, but enough about all that, let's get on to the story. Disclaimer; I do not own adventure time or any of it's characters. If I did It would have alot more swords

"Hey Marcy what's up!"asks Finn."GO AWAY FINN!" screams a sad Marciline. Today was the anniversary of the end of the mushroom war and the death of her best friend. Vasilica was the only one that could make her stop crying. He was 200 years older than her. He didn't die in the war but died a couple hundred years later on the anniversary of it."Marciline what's wrong?"asks Finn. She didn't feel like talking right now, but she knew he wouldn't go away until he knew."Today is the anniversary of the death of my best friend i want to be alone today."says marciline. She starts to cry."Okay Marcy ." says finn before leaving. Marciline decides to go to her special spot, it was a tree with her and Vasilica's initials carved into it. She started to cry and it started to rain just like that day she suddenly fells arms around her and her shoulder starts to get wet."Go away fin your getting me wet."says marciline. Silence, she turns around to see Vasilica crying on her shoulder."Marciline I missed you."cries Vasilica."But your dead."says Marcy shocked."No I'm not. I was trapped by ash because he wanted you." he says."Vasilica I love you." says Marcy as she pulls him into a hug he hugs her tight."The only thing keeping me going was you."confessed Vasilica. They walk back to marcy's house, she insisted that he move in with her. He said yes, they got back and sat on the couch not letting each other go. Marciline finally yawned and stood up."I'm going to bed."said Marcy."Okay so am I." he dosent move."Well you said you are going to bed so come on."she then dragged him into the bedroom and laid on the bed. She patted the spot next to her, he laid down and wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled close to him"I love you my queen." said Vasilica." I love you too my king." replied Marcy.

The next day marciline woke and Vasilica wasn't there she looked all around. It was just a dream. She started to cry. "He is dead marciline just get that through your skull he will never come back." sobbed marciline. Then a knock on the door. She opens it."what Finn?" asks Marcy. "Hey Marcy are you okay?"asks Finn. It was raining. " Finn come in it's raining" Finn and jake come in and she closes the door. "hey marcy i didnt know you had company."said finn she walks in to see Vasilica asleep at the kitchen table. "it wasnt a dream!" vasilica you are alive." yelled marciline. That woke him up. "marcy what time is it?" he asked. "its adven..." finn almost says. "you say it and you die." says marciline. After that finn and jake left to go adventuring. Marcy hugged vasilica close. "im never leting go!" she says. "marcy what happend to you? you used to be a heartless killer and now you are clinging to me like i might dissappear?" he asked. "i thought i lost my king and that made me sad." she answered. "marcy i killed ash so there is no possibility of me going any where." he stated. Marciline started to lead Vasilica out the door and she said she had a surprise for him. They flew in the direction of the candy kingdom when they got there marcy kicked open the door. (she had a surprise for PB, PB was head over heals for vasilica and her attempts at geting him were just sad, when he "died" she didnt leave her room for months.) "whats up yall!" marcy shouted. PB came out and started to yell at her untill she saw vasilica. "Vasilica...your alive!" she yelled and ran to him and tried to hug him but marcy stopped her. "You were my maid of honor at the wedding he is mine dont you forget that." said marcy protectivly. PB's smile dropped at the memory so she turned around and left. "Marcy that was mean...I love it!" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Right as she was about respond the door slammed open and they were surrounded by banana guards, PB at the front. "Since he was pronounced dead I took the liberty of nullifying your marriage." she said happily. "You did what!" Vasilica said furiously. "Vali why do you sound mad? We can finally be together!" PB said with glee. " Bonibell I do not love you. I never will get that through your thick skull!" Vasilica said angrily. "That's not something your supposed to say to your fiancé." PB said cheerfully. "Fiancé?!" both Marcy and vasilica said in unison. "Yep! I had the paper work brought up and me and vali are engaged!" bubblegum said with excitement. "No we are not! I am the vampire king and Marcy is my Queen. Even if I wanted to, which I don't I couldn't because your not a vampire." he said. "Then bite me. Make me yours, mark me!" she said showing her neck. "No! Now me and Marcy are leaving." he says grabbing her hand and turning around. "Not so fast! Banana guards restrain them!" she said. They surrounded them. Vasilica gives Marcy a nod and she flies up to the ceiling. vasilica starts picking off the banana guards in big groups, he finishes off the last group as finn and Jake walk in. "What's going on?!" Finn screams. "Finn, Jake, PB is trying to force vasilica to marry her!" Marciline says. "What?! PB why would you do this?" Finn asks. "Because I love him." Bubblegum says. "You can't force someone to marry you." Finn says shaking his head. "I don't care! I love him and he will be mine!" she yelled signaling more banana guards in. They were surrounded by hundreds of guards. "Guys on the count of three I want you to grab on to me and Marcy." Vasilica said as he grabbed marciline's hand and finn and Jake grabbed onto their shoulders. "one. Two. Three!" vasilica said as he tapped his foot on the ground making walls of fire on all four sides. They flew up to the ceiling smashing through it. "Almost every kingdom is going to be looking for us. We need to get to Finn and jakes house get everything they need then get back to me and marcy's house. We can formulate a plan from there." he said as they flew to Finn and jakes tree fort. Once they got done Jake left a note for lady explaining why he left. They then went to marciline's house. Marcy started packing as vasilica got out an old map. Marcy came down to find vasilica formulating a plan with Finn and Jake. "first things first we have to go here" vasilica said pointing to a spot on the map. "Why?" Finn, Jake and marciline said in unison. "because that's where my gear is hidden." vasilica said. "Gear?" Finn asked. "Yeah my sword and armor." vasilica said. And with that they were off.

Well that's the first chapter of my story. I hope you liked it, I'd love some reviews good or bad, if I can get at least five reviews I'll update tomorrow.


End file.
